El amor no es sólo decir Te amo
by AislyWaters
Summary: Acontecimientos en la vida de las parejas más... peculiares de South Park, cosas simples que para ellos son muy importantes. Primera pareja: Creek, siguientes a decisión de reviews (?)
1. Hacer cochinadas

**South Park no me pertenece.**

**NOTA: La actitud de los personajes, lo que pasa, entre otros datos [Lilian, mi OC] Son de mi Fic "Un día normal" no se si tu, que lees esto has leído ese fic, solo tengo que decir eso: Lilian es mi OC y la actitud de seme de Tweek (?) puede ser en parte por el fic (aunque si lo leen aun no es tan... así (?) )**

* * *

—Y así fue como el cretino se enamoró del buen chico y fueron felices para siempre, tuvieron una pequeña boda y luego una hermosa pequeña. — La voz provenía de una joven que no podía pasar de los veintiséis años, en sus piernas tenía a una pequeña niña de unos ojos verdes brillantes, tenía el cabello y un sencillo vestido violeta. — Que le dieron el hermoso nombre de Azly. —

—¡Eda doy yo! — Desde hace meses que la pequeña Asly había comenzado a perder sus dientes de leche y, gracias a eso, ahora era muy difícil entender lo que decía. — ¿Y dolo esdo? ¡Quiegdo más! — Pero antes de que la joven negara la petición de la pequeña, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dándole paso a dos hombres. — ¡Papi! ¡Papi! — La niña saltó a los brazos del más alto, un hombre de unos 26 años, aproximadamente, mientras el segundo hombre, media cabeza menor que el primero y de tal vez 24-25 años despeinaba el cabello de Azly. — ¡La tía Li me etaba contando un cuentdo! —

—Oh ¿Y de qué trataba, cariño? — El hombre más alto, de cabello oscuro, miro con una ceja alzada a la joven –no tan joven- pero con una pequeña sonrisa divertida. — Espero que de nada malo…—

—¡De cgomo tú y papi tuvgieron una linga historia de amogr! — El otro hombre se giró rápidamente a mirar a la joven, el, a diferencia del primero, tenía el cabello rubio, sin poder ser peinado y por todos lados. —¡Quiego un novgio como tú, papi! —

—¡GAH! N-no, t-tu no ten-tendrás novio h-hasta los 30. —

—Pero paaaaaaaapgi, la tgía Li dijo que ugstedes eran muy jóvenes. —

—Azly, creo que deberás de hablar de eso después, tus padres vienen cansados. — Le habló, con dulzura, la joven tomó a la pequeña en brazos después de que ambos hombres se despidieran de la niña con un beso en la cabeza. — ¿Qué te parece si hoy te quedas en mi casa? —

—¡Diiiii! ¿Puedo, puedo? — Azly se aferró al cuello de "Li" mirando con suplica a sus padres. — ¡Quiegro ver a Craik! —

—Bueno, arregla tus cosas, te esperaremos abajo. — Terminó aceptando el hombre de cabello oscuro. Los tres adultos bajaron a la sala de estar para esperar a la pequeña.

—Sigo pensando que tu hijo tiene el peor nombre. — Volvió a hablar el hombre pelinegro, la mujer rodó los ojos. El hombre de cabello rubio sabía que se acercaba una "amistosa" pelea de insultos.

—Deberías de tener en cuenta que es en honor tuyo y Tweek. — Se cruzó de brazos, mirando con los ojos entre cerrados al hombre.

—NGH, C-craig, de-desde el pr-principio dijimos que es un lindo nombre ¿No? — Habló Tweek. — Y e-es m-mejor que "Creek" —

—A mí me gustaba más Creek, si se trataba de combinar nuestros nombres hubieras escogido ese, todo el mundo nos llamaba así cuando comenzamos a salir. —

—A mi igual me gustaba, pero era un nombre un poco raro. —

—¡Y Craik es muy normal, por supuesto! —

—GAh. —

—P-perdón, cariño, no queríamos volver a pelear por algo tonto. — Se disculpó Craig antes de que su esposo pudiera regañarlos. — Entonces… ¿Cómo fue el cuento sobre nosotros dos que le contaste a nuestra hija? Espero que no tuviera todas _esas _cosas que hicimos en secundaria. — Li soltó una carcajada.

—Uh, no, eso fue un trauma para mí, no le haría tal cosa a mi pequeña Azly. Solo les diré mi parte favorita "_Y así fue como el cretino se enamoró del buen chico, nervioso, temblorosa y paranoico pero buen chico"_ —

—¡Ya estoy lisgsta! — Azly bajaba las escaleras de dos escalones con una pequeña mochila en su espalda.

—Bueno, nosotras nos vamos. — La niñita se despidió de sus padres. — Azly, la primera en llegar al auto gana ¿Vale? — Y Azly salió disparada hacía fuera. — Tienes la noche libre para hacer cochinadas, chicos, como cuando estaban en secundaria. — Tweek se sonrojó mientras Craig le enseñaba, disimuladamente, el dedo medio. — ¡Nos vemos! — Y salió de la casa, corriendo detrás de la pequeña.

—¡Gracias, Lilian! — Le agradecieron ambos al mismo tiempo, aunque lo más seguro era que la chica no los escuchó.

—Ya escuchamos a Lilian, Tweekers. — Craig empujo ligeramente por los hombros a su hombre hasta dejarlo contra la pared. — Tenemos toda la noche para hacer _cochinadas._ —Los labios de Tweek se entreabrieron al sentir la lengua de Craig en su cuello, sus ojos estaban conectados, Tweek recordó haber visto ya demasiadas veces esos ojos en la misma posición, y aún podía sentirlo como la primera vez, cuando Craig lo tocaba era como si sus pieles nunca se hubieran conocido y tenían la fuerte necesidad de conocerse, tocarse.  
De repente, fue Tweek ahora quien tomó los hombros de Craig y lo apartó de su cuello, juntaron sus labios, se besaron, no como si fuera la primera vez ni la primera si no para buscar al otro, entregarse.  
Tweek jadeó sobre los labios de Craig y lo empujó con fuerza haciendo que el último cayera en el sillón.

—"_Y así fue como el cretino se enamoró del buen chico, nervioso, temblorosa y paranoico pero buen chico"_ — Murmuró cuando Tweek se colocó encima de él.

—Así fue. —

Y las palabras de Lilian se volvieron realidad: muchas pero muchas cosas cochinas.

* * *

**Dejen un sexy review pidiendo la siguiente pareja (?)  
¡Adiós! :))**


	2. Gracias, Culón

¡Hola criaturitas! (?)  
La pareja de hoy es…  
¡STYLE! ¡Por una ventaja de un voto!  
La votación había quedado así:  
Kyman: 1  
Cryle: 1  
Style:2  
Así que, por política, el siguiente será de Kyman o Cryle, tal vez (?)  
Buaaaano, ya no los aburro y les dejo mi intento de Style.

* * *

"5 Formas para darte cuenta de que te gustan las pollas"

Por Eric C.

—Culón…— Un chico de cabello oscuro examinaba con la frente arrugada el libro que tenía en manos, no era una más de las miles de pendejadas que el culón hacía todo el tiempo.

—No tienes que darme las gracias, hippie. Sólo quiero que de una puta vez tu y el judío de mierda acepten su relación. — Y se fue, meneando el gigante culo que tiene, como siempre. Stan, ignorando la "molestia" que tuvo el gordo para "ayudarle" guardo a regañadientes el libro en su mochila.  
Ni de coña iba a leerlo.

"1. Si te sorprendes mirándole el culo a un judío pelirrojo, eres un marica."

Después de haber dado unas cuantas vueltas y jugar a los quemados todos los chicos se estaban cambiando o duchándose, Stan había tomado una corta ducha y ya estaba listo antes que todos pero no se había ido, iba a esperar a sus amigos.  
No supo cómo ni cuándo pero su vista estaba fija en la espalda descubierta de Kyle, él estaba en calzoncillos y buscaba su pantalón, Stan pudo notar las pecas que tenía en la espalda, estaban dispersas por todo está, los hombros, brazos y mucho… pero mucho… mucho más abajo, se sorprendió a si mismo pasando su lengua por sus labios.

—Forma número uno. — Había escuchado el susurro burlón del culo gordo, Stan negó con la cabeza y salió de ahí sin esperar a nadie.

"2. Si rechazas tetas por un Judío marica"

—¡Stan! — Wendy se acercó sonriendo al chico, este le sonrío de vuelta. — ¿Te parece ir a ver una película hoy en la tarde? — Al escuchar eso la sonrisa del chico se esfumó.

—Uh, lo siento Wendy pero hoy voy a ir a casa de Kyle. —

—Forma número dos. — Cartman pasó junto a él con una sonrisa burlona.

"3. Si le sonríes como tonto a un judío marica"

—¿Qué te parece ir por un café? — Stan caminaba junto a Kyle, se habían aburrido de estar en la casa del último sin hacer nada así que salieron a caminar un rato, llevaban ya varios minutos caminando en silencio y cuando Stan vio la cafetería de los padres de Tweek se le ocurrió como pretexto para terminar con el silencio.

—Claro, pero te toca pagar a ti. — Respondió despreocupado el pelirrojo, Stan bufó pero no se negó.

En cuanto entraron a la cafetería se escuchó la campanilla, escogieron una mesa junto a la ventana ya que en el centro de la cafetería había demasiada gente. Stan miro distraídamente hacía afuera viendo como los copos de nieve caían al suelo y poco a poco se agrupaban para formar una capa de nieve donde la gente había limpiado el día anterior, miro a Kyle al notar que él estaba en silencio y cuando lo miro notó que él había estado haciendo lo mismo que él, miraba hacía las calles pero el tenía una media sonrisa en sus labios, Stan pudo notar como las pecas se agrupaban cuando sonría ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de cuantas pecas tiene Kyle? Son demasiadas y…

—Joder, Marsh deja de sonreír como idiota mientras miras a Broflovski y da tu puta orden — Quien los iba a atender no era Tweek, como de costumbre, si no Craig quien tenía una cara de pocos amigos –como siempre- y llevaba una pequeña libreta de notas en la mano. Stan trato de no sonrojarse y desvío la mirada para ver cansado a Craig.

—Un café negro. — Pidió, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ajá. — Anotó en la libreta. — ¿Y tu Broflovski? Escuche que hay un café para evitar miradas acosadoras.

"4. Si le vomitas al judío de mierda, joder, sí que eres un maricón."

—¡Hola Stan! — Kyle llegó al aula sonriendo y se sentó junto al mencionado. Él no le sonrió, se quedó mirándolo con la frente arrugada y aguantando la respiración. No iba… no iba… no iba…

—¡Lo sabía! Forma número cuatro. — Sonrió victorioso el gordo cuando al entrar se encontró a un Stan sonrojado y un Kyle limpiando el vómito de su cara.

"5. Y por último, maricón. Si aceptas un beso del Judío"

Kyle ¿Por qué tenía que ser Kyle? O como le dice Cartman, el judío ¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué Cartman lo menciona a él? Eso le reventaba las pelotas, odiaba sentirse así por su mejor amigo ¡Puto seas mal parido hijo de puta, Cartman!

—Hola. — Kyle se sentó en la mesa de la cafetería donde ya estaban él, Kenny y Cartman, Stan notó que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas lo cual le extraño demasiado pero lo ignoró. Siguió comiendo y hablando con Kenny el cual estaba más ocupado con la nueva revista porno que consiguió comprar. — Eh… Stan. — El pelirrojo trató de llamar la atención de Stan, lo consiguió y, con el pelinegro se giró para mirarlo dio un pequeño salto para rodear el cuello del chico y juntar sus labios con los de él.  
Por más extraño que le resultara eso a Stan no pudo separarse de Kyle, al contrario, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y sus manos no querían dejar de acariciar el cabello de Kyle, poco a poco sus labios se comenzaron a mover con más brusquedad y fuerza, pudo escuchar un pequeño gemido por parte de Kenny quien no podía dejar de repetir que eso estaba siendo lo más excitante que alguna vez había visto.

* * *

Stan regresó a casa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, subió a su habitación y sacó el libro para leer la última página y lo que más le sorprendió fue lo que estaba escrito a mano.

"Yo también pienso que esto es estúpido, pero funciono. Gracias Culón.  
Kyle"

* * *

GAH me quedo horrendo y corto, perdón ;-;

Kata199.3: No siguió porque soy mala:DD Yo quería seguirlo pero quería dejar con ganas de más (¿) Pues fue un Style, linda, gracias por tu review:333 espero y no hayas odiado este Style asda

Me gusta el chocolate: Perdón que no sea un Cryle, pronto tendrás tu Cryle:333 Te agradezco el review y espero seguir viéndolos

Kylie-samaSP: Cheeeeep cheeeeep, ya le seguí, no fue un Kyman pero espero y en poco pueda escribir el Kyman*o* aunque no tengo mucha experiencia en ese ni en ningún otro, he hecho uno de Creek –dos contando el de aquí- y dos Style pero aún soy muy principiante en esto u,u en fin ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Espero y sigas leyendo:33

Luis Carlos: Por suerte cx y es tan pequeña como para recordarlo B)) y si lo recuerda dirían algo como: Es como hacer panqueques solo que todo salpica (?) ah que XD ¡Gratzie piur revview! CCX

Chicaaventura: Primero que nada ¡Gracias por dejar tu lindo review! Y fue un Style, muy malo pero un Style, espero y sigas leyendo por faaaaas c:


	3. Cryle I

**¡Hola! Yeap, ahora será un Cryle, el Style me quedo aceptable, si, pero el Cryle me quedo un poco confuso y raro pero espero y les guste asdasd**

**KyleBCraigT ¡Que bien que te encantara! Estaba un poco insegura si me había quedado bien, aunque creo que a comparación de este, que es un Cryle, si me quedo muuuy bien cxx**

**Luis Carlos: Lo sé, lo sé, es que el culón siempre tiene la razón sabe perfectamente que va a pasar cxx No seas malo y dime las parejas, anda, anda ;-;**

**Chicaaventura: El que sigue será un Kyman (ya lo tengo escrito) haré lo posible para tener un Bunny pronto c:**

**Me gusta el chocolate: ¿Qué quedó bien genialoso? ¡Gracias! En serio que estaba muy insegura por que, como ya había dicho, sigo siendo muy principiante ;-; Y aquí está tu Cryle, hice mi mayor esfuerzo, espero y no lo odies jejeje, y no te preocupes, no importa que sean cortos aun así se agradecen:33**

**Kylie-samaSP: Awwwws gracias, muchas gracias *w* ya tengo escrito el Kyman, espero y lo pueda subir hoy mismo, si no, hasta la próxima semana, ya sabes, escuela y esta chica es una buena alumna asdasd Cheep Cheep**

* * *

Craig Tucker es y siempre ha sido abiertamente homosexual, si, desde hace años todo South Park sabe de las preferencias del chico. Pero no le importaba, le importaba un mojón lo que decían los demás, le importaba un mojón las burlas de Cartman.  
Las burlas del puto de Cartman –Aunque este nunca encontrara a alguien, nadie se atrevería a clavársela, y ni hablar de las chicas…-

Pero, en fin: Cartman le caga. Desde pequeño le caga pero últimamente parece una pulga en sus huevos. El muy hijo de puta siempre tiene que meterse en los asuntos de los demás, siempre tiene que estar ahí como un chicle en el zapato.  
Y es que sus palabras no podían llegar a ser más estúpidas, siempre son estúpidas si no lo fueran entonces no sería Cartman ¿No?

_"Tú tienes los huevitos para admitir que te gusta que te la metan, Kyle también así que no vuelvan a alguien más maricón como ustedes."_

Si, Cartman es la persona más estúpida de South Park ¿De dónde sacaba sus palabras? ¿De sus huevos? ¿De su polla? Era lo más seguro, sexo de mala calidad, palabras de mala calidad, ese es Eric Cartman señoras y señores.  
Si lo pensaba bien tal vez y tenía algo de razón: Él y Kyle Broflovski eran los únicos que admitieron abiertamente su homosexualidad, así que… es lógico que ellos terminen juntos ¿No? O que al menos tengan una cita, Craig no perdía nada con intentar. Así que al día siguiente, a la hora del almuerzo, fue rumbo a la mesa del Team Stan. Por la mirada que le dio el gordo jodido ese pudo notar que sabía a qué iba. «Que te den, Cartman, que te den PUTONECESITADO»

—Kyle. — El pelirrojo lo miró. — Tu, yo, cine, a las 4. — Y regresó a su mesa, con una sonrisa muy extraña en él, porque, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, eso lo hacía taaaan feliz.

—Ngh ¿Q-qué hi-hicis-te C-cra-craig? GAH. — Craig no tenía que mirar a la persona que le habló para saber de quién se trataba, era más que obvio que se trataba de su amigo Tweek, el paranoico. La forma en la que se hicieron amigos fue después de una mierda que hicieron Cartman y sus amigos, joder, habían provocado que ambos pelearan pero se dieron cuenta de que fue culpa de ese grupo de estúpidos.

—Nada importante, Tweekers, solo invité a Kyle a una cita. —

13 minutos, tenía ya 3 minutos en el cine y Tucker no aparecía, cuando le pidió la cita no se esperó a recibir respuesta ¿Y si se había arrepentido a último momento? «¡Joder, no! No soy un paranoico como Tweek ¡No tengo que darle tanta importancia!»  
14 minutos, luego esos 14 minutos se convirtieron en 20 minutos y al final fue una hora. Kyle bufó y lanzo todas las palabrotas y maldiciones posibles a Craig, miró frustrado el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse, en cuanto lo miró dejo de contar los minutos como lo había hecho por una hora, se quedó así, con la mirada perdido en el cielo que ya era oscuro. El marica de Tucker le había dejado plantado, que estupidez.

—Cuando dejes de mirar el cielo tal vez pueda comenzar nuestra cita. —

—¡Craig! ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes ahí? —

—Lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que te olvidaste del cambio de horario, idiota. —

«¡Ah! ¿Cómo lo pude olvidar? Pero que idiota… por eso mamá me preguntó si no había olvidado algo importante.» Idiota, él era el idiota, estuvo una hora pensando que Tucker era el idiota cuando no era así, el puto cambio de horario le jugó mal, o bueno, el no quiso jugar con él. Kyle lo comenzó a mirar de arriba abajo, no llevaba su gorro ni las prendas que lleva comúnmente, iba demasiado simple, un suéter del equipo de futbol de la escuela y unos jeans desgastados.

—¡Joder, Kyle! Deja de desvestirme con la mirada. — Estaba alejado del pelirrojo, fuera del cine.

—¿No íbamos a ver una película? — Con pasos largos y apresurados, Kyle logró llegar al lado de Craig.

—No, ya no. — El pelinegro miro de reojo hacía la fila del cine y, antes de que Kyle pudiera mirar también Tucker lo jalo del brazo y entraron al negocio más cercano.

—Buenas tardes ¿Qué es lo que buscan? ¿Disfraces? ¿Películas? ¿Juguetes? Tenemos condones de gran variedad de sabores. — El pelirrojo miró horrorizado a Craig al darse cuenta de donde estaban: Una Sex Shop.

—¡COÑO, CRAIG! ¡Salgamos de aquí! — Kyle tomó al chico del brazo para tratar de estirarlo, pero era lógico que no podía, había una gran diferencia entre ambos y sería un milagro que Broflovski pudiera mover a Craig con tanta facilidad.

—Ya veo, no se preocupe joven, esto es muy normal en las parejas. Es mucho más placentero. — La trabajadora les sonrío y los dirigió hasta una de las zonas de la tienda, ahora el cabello no era lo único rojo en el chico. Al contrario de él, Craig iba muy tranquilo, sin ninguna expresión… aunque, en realidad, todo el tiempo esta así. Sin pensarlo, Kyle escondió su cara en el pecho de Craig, no quería ver nada de eso, NADA, no podían salir así porque sí, sería difícil deshacerse de esa zorra, estaba dispuesta a venderles cualquier cosa.

—Me llevaré esto. —

—¿Eh? — Kyle alzó la vista, confundido y sorprendido, pero no pudo ver qué compró Craig por que la empleada ya se lo había llevado a la caja.

—Vamos, era la única manera de salir de aquí. —

—Pero… ¿Por qué entramos? —

—Cartman, el muy puto estaba en la fila del cine con Wendy, si entrabamos estoy seguro que estaría reventándonos las pelotas. —

Craig aferraba su mano a la bolsa que le había dado la empleada con lo que había comprado adentro, cada vez que podía Kyle miraba la bolsa tratando de descifrar lo que se encontraba ahí. Pero era imposible, no quiso ver lo que tenían en la tienda así que no podía identificar el objeto, incluso, puede que si lo viera no sabría que es.

—No te voy a decir que compre así que deja de mirar que siento más que me miras el culo que a la bolsa. — No podía haber persona más directa que Tucker y que pudiera hablar con el mismo tono que él, nunca podrás escucharlo con un tono diferente, no importa si estaba triste, feliz, enojado, nada, nada podía reflejar como se sentía el pelinegro.

—¡Y-yo no te estoy mi-mirando el culo! — Exclamó el pelirrojo sonrojado.

—Y yo no estoy diciendo que me **estás **mirando el culo, dije que **parece **que me estás mirando el culo, idiota. —

—….

—….

—Creo que si te estaba mirando el culo…

—…

—…

—Tienes buen trasero.

—¿Cuándo has visto mi trasero? —

—Ahora mismo, tu viste el mío, tenemos que estar igualados. —

—Y si te beso… ¿Me besarías para estar igualados? —

—Eh…. No, te daría por el culo. —

¿Es necesario decir lo que paso? Creo que fue demasiado obvio, Cartman de nuevo estaba en lo cierto, si ambos eran los únicos homosexuales en la escuela de South Park ¿Por qué no salir? Fue la mejor idea que alguna vez tuvo el gordo, y sobre lo que compro Craig… esa noche y todas las siguientes fue muy utilizado.

—¿Y cómo es Craig en la cama? ¿Te da duro por el culo? No creo que seas tú el de arriba…—

—¡Culón cabrón! No tienes que preguntarle sobre esas cosas a Kyle. —

—Si, puedes preguntarle a Craig, aunque… ¿Tú eres el de abajo, Kyle? —

—¡JODER, NO! A veces soy el de arriba ¿Contentos? Y… eh… —

—Ya sabía yo que la relación de ustedes dos, maricas, no es muy normal. —

—Nuestra primera cita no terminó tan mal…— Y ese era Craig, quien, sin importarle la presencia de los tres chicos, se puso a besar a su novio pelirrojo.

Y, si, la primera cita fue tan extraña pero ¿Qué te podías esperar de una cita en South Park?

* * *

**Ay dios, no me maten ;-; mi primer Cryle, de nuevo perdón si quedo confuso y eso ay **


	4. Solicitud de relación

¡Pero qué vergüenza! ¡Que deshonor! ¿Cómo es posible que él, Eric Cartman, pueda llegar tan bajo? ¡Todo lo que era, todo lo que hizo, el orgullo que seguramente era para su adorado Hitler, ahora se fue al CARAJO! Tanto esfuerzo, tantos insultos, tantas peleas, tantos estereotipos ¡Todo, absolutamente TODO! Ahora no valía nada, no valía ni un mojón ¡Él había trabajado mucho para eso! Se sentía orgulloso, caminaba con el pecho inflado para demostrarle a todo ese pueblucho que él no se arrepentía de sus acciones, porque él es ERIC CARTMAN es más racista, grosero y la persona más genial de todo South Park.  
Pero entonces tuvo que llegar ese HIJODEPUTAPASIVOESTUPIDOPENDEJOJUDÍOPELIRROJODEMIERDA a arruinarlo todo, el pobre orgullo de Cartman había muerto por su puta culpa, si el pelirrojo no hubiera llegado meneando el culo, si Bebe no hubiera bebido demasiado, ¡no era su culpa!, ¡había sido culpa de todos esos estúpidos que fueron a la fiesta!, él siempre había sido un gran macho, macho alfa, con los huevos bien puestos NO UN MARICA COMO EL JUDÍO.

Y la suerte de Cartman era tanta que había disfrutado el puto beso.  
¡Si, ERIC CARTMAN BESO AL JUDÍO MARICA! Joder, joder, el gordo quería que la tierra se lo tragará, no, la tierra no, quería que el marica de Damien viniera por él para al fin poder conocer a Hitler, aunque ahora que lo piensa, no era ahora el mismo Cartman que idolatraba a Hitler, de nuevo ¡Por la puta culpa del judío!

Respiró profundamente para calmarse, al conseguirlo camino hasta su ordenador, necesitaba distraerse en momento en _Facebook. _Lo más seguro es que no habría nadie molestándolo en ese momento, todos seguían ahí en la fiesta «Patéticos, hijos de puta»

La primera sorpresa que se llevó fue que tenía una solicitud, la siguiente sorpresa fue cuando la leyó:

"_Kyle Broflovski te ha enviado una solicitud de relación"_

Cartman la aceptó, no quiso volver a mirar el ordenador así que se fue a dormir, mañana sería un nuevo día, no importaba lo jodido que estaba ahora mañana era domingo y nadie podía arruinar su jodido domingo.  
Pero ocurrió lo contrario, en cuanto despertó-mucho después de medio día- entro a _Facebook _pero ahora desde su celular, tenía dos notificaciones:

"_A Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh y otras 27 personas les gusta tu estado"_

"_Tweek Tweak, Stan Marsh y otras 3 personas más comentaron tu estado"_

¿Estado? ¿Qué jodido estado? Pensando, con lógica, que ambas notificaciones se trataban del mismo estado dio click en la primera.

"_Eric Cartman tiene una relación con Kyle Broflovski."_

Vio que era cierto, a Kyle, Stan y otras 27 personas más les gustaba el estado, decidió ver ahora los comentarios:

"_Stan Marsh: ¡Asombroso! Ya era tiempo chicos, todos ya se lo esperaban después de lo de anoche" _Eso encabronó al gordo, genial, el marica de Stan comentó SU estado de SU nueva relación con SU Kyle… ¿Qué mierda?

"_Tweek Tweak: GAH, ssi, todos yya n-no lloo essperrabbammoos ngh" _Asombroso, justamente tenía que comentar después el novio del marica, súper asombroso.

"_Kyle Broflovski: Jhjejhe *risa nerviosa* ¿En serio ya se lo esperaban? Ahora yo soy taaaaan feliz" _Y después su maricón "Novio" asombroso, todo estaba siendo asombroso, el culón llevo su mano a su frente, su cabeza estaba comenzado a doler, sentía como si palpitara.

"_Craig Tucker: Joder, Broflovski, solo yo puedo ser taaaaan feliz, que te den por el culo ¡Que te den por el culo! Vamos, Cartman ven a darle por el culo" _Y todo iba mejorando, tenía que venir el arenoso de Tucker y para tener más suerte Stan y Tweek habían comentado antes lo que significaba que se pondría en defensa, todos sabían de lo rencoroso que estaba siendo Tucker con Marsh desde que este tenía ligeros "roces" con el paranoico.

"_Kenny McCormick: Ay, Craigsito exquisssssito, nOo0 seAas Ta4n 4r3n0so, y4 sa4BE3mo05 d3 tu5 C3Lo0s d3 q td 3l mund0o est3 T4nN 3nam0r4d0 y tu no0" _Oh dios, sus hermosos ojos estaban sangrando después de leer ese comentario, tenía que haber sido Kenny, ese muerto de hambre.

"_Damien Thorn: Kenny… con esa ortografía ya no te van a aceptar en el infierno ni en el cielo" _Ah, el jodido anticristo, Cartman arrugó la frente ¿Por qué él? Tenía mejores amigos, igual eran estúpidos y que no merecían su amistad pero prefería a cualquier otra persona.

"_Pip Pirrup: ¡Damien! ¡No seas así de grosero con Kenny! Y por cierto ¡Felicidades, chicos!:)))" _¡Al fin! De las 5 personas que comentaron solo una les felicitó por su nueva "relación"

Su nueva… relación… ¡Oh!

"_Eric Cartman: Eh, gracias Pip ¡Y ustedes, hijos de puta! ¡Dejen de joder! Kyle, ven a mi casa, pronto, tenemos que hablar." _A los segundos recibió respuestas.

"_Kenny McCormick: uUUUuuuUUuUuH Q van a aser? J3J3J3J3"_

"_Tweek Tweak: GAh ¿sssooy uunn hijo dee ppuputa? ES ES MUUCHA MUCHA PRESIÓN GAH" _

"_Craig Tucker: Joder, Cartman, hasta mi casa puedo escuchar a Tweek…"_

"_Stan Marsh: Oh, cierto, felicidades Cartman" _Al parecer no se había dado cuenta del comentario de su pareja.

"_Stan Marsh: ¡CULÓN HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE! ¿Estás bien, Tweek? Respira, respira, ya voy para tu casa"_

"_Kenny McCormick: 35peEr4amMe StAaNn! Y0o también quiERo0a iIr! __Q v4nN a as3er? Jh3jh3jh3"_

"_Craig Tucker: Deja de joder, McCormick .l."_

"_Kyle Broflovski:Ya voy, no te desesperes, amor;))"_

Y al leer el último comentario, Cartman se cubrió con la cobija hasta la cabeza, ahora tendría que hablar seriamente con el pelirrojo, no quería terminar esa "relación" no, sería idiota si lo hacía.

* * *

**ÑEÑEÑEÑE dejaré a su inspiración que paso después1313 asdasd con esta pareja también tengo muy poooooca experiencia pero, como siempre, espero que les guste, metí con discreción una de mis parejas favoritas -cofcoftweekystancofcof- es que Tweek queda bien con todos T.T al igual que Kyle asdasda**

**Me gusta el chocolate: La experiencia, como tengo poca en esta pareja era como ¿Si estoy haciendo bien a Craig, a Kyle? ¿Su relación si sería así? ¿Siempre voy a culpar al culón? Jajaja no te preocupes por como te queda el review, lo entiendo, a la imaginación le gusta ser nula a veces, que fea asdasd ¡Adiós! *w***


	5. Te voy a revelar todos mis secretos

**No soy dos hombres ni mucho menos creo a personajes tan asombrosos, así que South Park y, con eso, estos dos personajes no son míos.**

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! He regresado con este DamienxTweek, había pensado hacer un Bunny pero, al final se me ocurrió esto al ver la lista de las parejas que me había dejado Luis Carlos xD  
Creo que ha quedado un poco claro que Tweek es mi personaje favorito. UH, había estado muy ausente aquí y decidí volver a escribir ahora que regresé a la ciudad en la que escribí mi primera historia de SP, asdasdass, en una semana regresaré a clases y estaré escribiendo todo lo que pueda;-;**

**En fin, no es ^TAAAN romántico este Fic pero, nuuu se, me gusto;-; ¡Espero que les guste a ustedes!^^**

* * *

_**DamienxTweek (¿Daek? ¿Deek? ¿Dick? Ah que)**_

"_**Así que voy a revelar todos mis secretos."**_

* * *

El joven de intimidantes ojos rojos se encontraba en el "Estúpido parque para estúpidos niños de preescolar" según su criterio, esperando a cierta persona en específico con varias horas de anticipación.

No se preocupó en preguntarse él porque había llegado con horas de anticipación, usó esas horas para molestar a los infantes –Claro, lo había hecho con discreción, no quería problemas en ese momento, mucho menos cuando ya tenía planeado algo para más tarde.- y pensar un poco como le podría decir lo que en verdad era.

¿Pero que importaba ya? Le quería, le quería de verdad y no iba a permitir que algo tan simple como eso lo alejara de él.

Aunque, ser el anticristo no es una cosa tan simple…

Un gruñido escapa de su boca al momento que de sus dedos salen pequeñas chispas que caen al cabello de una pequeña, esta grita y corre llorando fuera del parque, seguramente es hija de una mujer floja que ni siquiera se digna a acompañarla al parque. Ese pensamiento y la conducta de la niña hacen reír al chico, haciendo que por un momento olvidara lo que estaba pensando momentos antes.  
Para él, hacer sufrir a los demás era una forma de olvidarse de los problemas, de todo.

Dejó caer sus párpados dejando que la oscuridad lo invadiera, todos se volvió oscuro frente a él y con eso la sensación de que no había nada a su alrededor llegó; la oscuridad era otra cosa que lo hacía olvidar todo. Dejó de escuchar a los pequeños estúpidos y las escorias de aves, ya no había nada que provocará ruido y molestias para Damien.

Hasta que él llegó.

—_Ngh, _Damien. — Reclamó la atención que se merecía, Damien, en cambio, bajó las piernas de la banca, dándole un espacio al chico para sentarse. — ¿Po-Por qué _ack _me citaste aquí? —

Damien abrió los ojos, ya se encontraba con la cabeza en un ángulo para poder verlo fijamente, sus cabellos rubios desordenados, sus gigantes ojos verdes adornados por unas igual de gigantes ojeras que resaltaban el color de estos, la porcelana que se hacía pasar por su piel, sus labios totalmente de un color carmesí por la costumbre de morderlos hasta hacerlos sangrar.

Le recordaba a esos jodidos personajes de ese tal Burton o como se llame.  
Pero, al contrario de estos, él terminaba siendo una persona alegre e hiperactiva, además de los colores resaltantes que tenía.  
Sí, a verlo estuvo más que seguro de que era momento de decirle la verdad.

—Te quiero decir algo, lo necesito. — Nunca fue una persona nerviosa, siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona demasiado segura, _demasiado, _eso lo llevaba a creerse mejor que los demás, a menos preciar a los _mortales, _y con esa actitud lograba intimar a todos, sobre todo a él.

— ¿Qué _gah _ocurre? — Los ojos de ambos se conectaron, Damien, al notar el brillo que había en esos ojos, mostró una pequeña sonrisa que para su acompañante tenía un gran valor. — ¿Es algo _ack _malo? —

—Se puede decir. — Giró levemente su cuello para dejar de mirar al rubio de cabellos eléctricos, chasqueó la lengua, buscando la mejor manera de decirlo, una en la que el rubio no terminara en una crisis nerviosa. — Es algo sobre mí. —

— _¡Ack! _No salgas con esa _gah _estupidez de "No eres tú, soy yo", creí que no eras tan _ngh _estúpido. —

Con ese comentario, soltó una fuerte carcajada, desde que habían comenzado a frecuentar después de las clases, él había comenzado a tener una forma de hablar más "segura" aún tenía esos tics al hablar pero, al final, no terminaba gritando tonterías como antes.

—No voy a terminar contigo, porque, como tú has dicho, no soy tan estúpido. — Miró como un pequeño, el hermano de Kyle, caía desde la parte más alta del juego donde se encontraba, por su culpa. — Vamos a otro lado. —

—No, lo que me quieras _ack _decir, lo puedes decir aquí. — Se cruzó de brazos, Damien volvió a mirarlo y se dio cuenta que aún tenía el uniforme que llevaba cuando trabajaba en la cafetería de sus padres, incluso tenía aun esa libreta vieja y el bolígrafo en el bolsillo de este. "_Lo más seguro es que él pendejo salió antes de trabajar, seguramente me vio desde allá y pensó que había cambiado la hora y no le avisé, o se inventó alguna de las pendejadas que aún piensa que son reales" _pensó, con ternura al final.

—Soy el anticristo. — Soltó por fin.

— ¿El anti, que? —

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Damien, se estiró sintiendo sus huesos tronar y soltando un largo bostezo.

—El A-N-T-I-C-R-I-S-T-O. — Dijó letra por letra, el no tan pequeño rubio se mantuvo en silencio varios segundos, que llegaron a ser dos minutos, Damien lo sabía porque había estado contando los segundos.

—_¡Gah! _Estás… ¿Bromeando? — Le miró con temor, pero en ningún momento aumento la distancia entre ellos dos.

—No, mi padre es Satán. — Se volvió a dedicar a carbonizar el cabello de los críos que saltaban o corrían a la vista de él.

—_¡Gah! _¡Seguramente esto es obra del gobierno y de los _ack _gnomos!, ¡Lo único que quieren es mi ropa interior!, ¡y ahora resulta que tú también trabajas para ellos!, ¡confíe en ti, bastardo! ¡_NGH!, _¡deje que me tocarás, depravado! —

En se momento, Damien daba gracias a su padre que no hubiera adultos en ese lugar, le importaba una mierda si los niños imitaban las palabras que su enamorado estaba diciendo.

—Escucha, vibrador de mi padre…—

—¿¡Vibrados de tu _ack _padre!? Creí que la madre de Cartman era la única que tenía vibradores, y el señor esclavo ¡Es mucha _gah _presión!, ¡Yo no entro en el culo de nadie! —

Genial, la había cagado.

—Tweek. — Al no ser muy periódico las veces que lo llamaba por su nombre, este lo miró al instante, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, su ojo izquierdo temblaba con fuerza y de su labio salía una gran cantidad de sangre. — ¿No estás enojado por qué te lo oculté? —

Mala idea, al instante recibió un empujón y un puntapié en su miembro. Joder ¿Cómo es que tenía tanta fuerza?

—No estaba _ack _enfadado, hasta que tú mencionaste eso _ngh, _en realidad… no quería creer que tu no fueras…—

—¿Humano? Bueno, en parte lo soy… o eso creo, además… —

—¿Tienes otro secreto? — Le interrumpió, en sus ojos ahora brillaba el sentimiento de duda, Damien sintió una punzada ante esto, el hecho de que Tweek pensara que le oculta otras cosas. Y si, aún le ocultaba otras cosas, pero, ya era momento de decirlas.

—Mi padre es gay, sadomasoquista, además, muy estúpido. — Comentó, con total calma, Tweek ante esto, comenzó a temblar murmurando cosas de "Y tú también tienes algo de eso". — He tenido relaciones sexuales con Craig. — Seguía hablando con total calma, un tono neutral, por un momento, a Tweek le recordó al tono que usaba Craig la mayoría del tiempo, pero la diferencia era que había una expresión en la cara de Damien. —También con el francés ese raro y su amigo rubio, Kenny, Stan y… Cartman. ¡No me juzgues! Todo eso pasó por juntarme tanto tiempo con el pobretón hijo de puta cuando iba al infierno, así que, no me jodas.—

—¡Oh, Jesucristo!, ¡He salido con un ramero todo este tiempo! — Tweek llevó sus manos a esos vivaces hebras rubias que llamaba cabello, tirando con potencia de estas.

—¡Hey! No lo menciones frente a mí. — Damien le mostró una mirada con poca amabilidad al escuchar lo último. — Tengo mis necesidades, Tweek, y tu más que nadie debe de saber eso. —

—¡Y lo _ack _sé! Entonces… ¿Por eso no querías que conociera a tu padre? —

—En parte…—

—¡_Gah!, _¿Otro secreto? — Tweek le miró cansado, frustrado.

—¡No!, Bueno sí, la relación que tiene mi padre actualmente… no es muy agradable de ver, no porque se trata de un hombre si no que…—

—_¡Gah! _No tienes porque _ack _contarme _ngh _todo. —

—Por ahora, te diré todo lo que quieras oír. — Damien trató de sonreír, pero no era algo en lo que fuera bueno, incluso cuando le invadía una gran felicidad al ver a Tweek sonreír, siempre terminaba dando una mueca totalmente deforme, pero eso no le interesaba al rubio.

—Quiero escuchar todo, _ngh _no quiero más secretos. — ¿Quién podía entender a ese rubio?, ¡Acabada de decirle que "no tienes porque contarme todo"!

Pero, al final, Damien de verdad amaba a ese estúpido rubio, de verdad.

* * *

Así que, desde ese día, Damien se dedicó a ser una mejor pareja, por más cursi y pendejo que se viera, Damien siempre estaba junto a Tweek.  
Y es que, ese día, reveló todos sus secretos, duraron hablando por muchas horas, hasta que la oscuridad comenzó a rodearlos, hasta que ya no había ningún niño en el parque, hasta que los padres de Tweek lo fueron a buscar.

—_Ngh, _Damien ¿Por qué siempre tienes ganas? — Tweek se quejó después de haber lanzado al anticristo lejos de él, su cara estaba en un fuerte color carmesí y tenía la mitad de los botones desabotonados. — Ya veo porque _ack _te tiraste _gah _a todos _ngh _ellos. —

—No le des tanta importancia. — Damien bufó mientras se levantaba del suelo. — Anda, ya vamos 15 minutos tarde. — Y comenzó a caminar, al ver que Tweek no se movía, tomó su mano y lo jaló.

—¡¿15 _ack _minutos?!, Se _gah _supone que tu _ngh _soportas mucho el calor ¿No? —

—Si. —

—¿Entonces por que _ack _coño no _gah _puedes esperar hasta _ngh _salir de la escuela? —

En respuesta, Damien lo volvió a derribar, haciéndolo caer en la fría nieve, se inclinó lo suficiente para quedar cara a cara.

—Es muy diferente, tu eres caliente de una MUY distinta forma. — Enderezó su espalda y siguió caminando rumbo a la escuela, después de unas cuantas calles, sintió la temblorosa presencia de Tweek detrás suyo.

—¡Achu! —

Damien paró su caminar con tanta brusquedad que Tweek se colisionó contra su espalda, se giró, con sus ojos escarlata brillando con malicia, dándole ese toque sanguíneo que Tweek siempre veía cuando invadía su espacio personal o cuando se encontraba atormentando a alguien.  
Lo único que quería hacer el chico de cabellos amarillentos, era correr.

—Tienes frío. — Aseguró, poniendo una distancia peligrosa entre ambos. — Lo mejor sería…— Alzó su mano, descargas de calor llegaron a la parte de la cara de Tweek que tocó con esta. — Si yo te despojo de ese frío como futuro sucesor de Satán…—

—¡_Gah_! Ahora no _ack _entiendo porque te _ngh _quejas tanto de tu _ack _padre ¡Debe ser mucha presión! —

El lustroso y vivo toque en los ojos de Damien desapareció, nunca hubo una sonrisa en sus labios, pero aun así, Tweek sabía que había hecho esfumar la felicidad y posibles malos pensamientos que había en Damien segundos antes de que él le digiera esas palabras.

—No soy tan marica como mi padre. — Regresó a su antigua ruta, dándole la espalda al tembloroso chico. Al tener ya unos cuantos metros de distancia, volvió a hablar, Tweek podría afirmar que escuchó un tono de burla en su voz. — Además, yo sí doy por el culo, nunca me van a dar.

—¡_gah!, _¡Depravado! — El golpe de Tweek lo alcanzó, y por la sorpresa, Damien perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo casi al instante. — No _ack _siempre _gah _me _ngh _v-vas a dar _ngh _po-por el c-culo. — Y se fue de ahí, podía ver como la figura de su pareja temblaba todo el tiempo, hasta que su figura dejó de ser visible para él.

—Pft, como sí se lo fuera a permitir. —

* * *

**Oh Yisus, lo primero me gustó mucho, iba a ser un Bunny, como había dicho –Damien era Kenny, ambos diciéndole todos sus secretos a sus parejas, es por eso que puse a un Damien "ramero" xDD- pero por cosas de la vida terminó como un Dick, ah no, este… un DamienxTweek.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y si hubo algún detalle que no les gusto no duden en dejarlo en un review, se agradecen mucho ya sea con una felicitación como una crítica por algún error míoxDD**

**En fin, no sé cual pareja será la siguiente, sigo pensando en como sería el Bunny pero tal vez me tome mucho tiempo, lo siento;v; **


End file.
